The subject application is directed generally to scheduled document rendering operations. The application is particularly applicable to efficiently scheduling and directing print jobs to coincide with a location of an individual or a forthcoming meeting.
Document processing devices in widespread use in office environments include printers, copiers, scanners, electronic mail clients, facsimile devices, and the like. More recently, two or more of these functions are provided in a single device, referred to as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or multifunction device (MFD). The cost of procuring and maintaining of document processing devices frequently makes it advantageous to share such devices among a plurality of users via a networked data connection. By way of example, a user may wish to print a document from their workstation. They suitably select a printer that is conveniently located, and then subsequently retrieve the printout from the selected device.
Often many copies of a document need to be created for events, such as meetings. Such meetings may be in a remote location from where it is being submitted. Further, the meeting may be at some advanced timing, being scheduled days, weeks, or months in the future. It may not be necessary to print out multiple copies of such documents immediately. Additionally, changes in document content, number of copies, or location of meeting may change requirements for printing, or moot the requirement thereof.